Love On Thin Ice
by twinkly-lights67
Summary: Maya expected Freshman year to be something special, new friends, more classes in different rooms, possibly a new love interest. But once she's given the chance life takes a toll on it's on.
1. Chapter 1

**Camaya Fanfiction. This is my first post. Hopefully you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter One: _Newbies _{Maya's P.O.V}

Tomorrow's the first day of actual high school. Freshman year. I stood in front of the mirror _staring_ at myself.

I didn't quite like my image. I looked like a _five year old. _My blonde hair that just passes my shoulders. It was a frizzy mess. My glasses not my _favorite _thing about me. But television _ruins _eyesight. My body wasn't exactly something guys would appreciate. I had _nothing_.

I stare at my body with _disgust_. I wanted to punch the mirror but then again I didn't. "Maya! Dear go to sleep you have school in the morning!" My mother yelled.

"Okay, mother." I laid in bed, imagining what tomorrow would be like. Hopefully something good. I slowly fell asleep. I dreamed of a new boy in school but he wasn't a freshman. He was a sophomore. He had brown eyes and shaggy brown hair. _His smile made you melt_. _Perfect_. I woke up to my alarm just as I was going to approach this cute guy asking for his name.

"_So, I'm putting my defenses up. 'Cause I don't wanna fall in love. If I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack._"

My alarm is my radio. It plays music. Ironically it's usually songs that deal with my day. But this song didn't quite fit a description of it.

I quickly got dressed and ate breakfast. "Hurry up!" I told my sister Katie.

"Don't worry little squirt." Her best friend , since kindergarten, Marisol was driving us to school. Marisol arrived and we drove to . I read the sign. I took a deep breath. I was _extremely_ nervous. I just wanted to go back to my dream with the cute brown haired boy. I saw a school bus stop in front of me. Kids came out. No one really _caught_ my attention. I walked into the school. There was an assembly. No more uniforms. Most students screamed. I didn't mind the uniform I mean it was easier to get dressed in the morning.

I looked inside my locker. It was _empty_. _Like my life_. I guess we have something in common. Only thing I care for is my cello. I pulled my schedule out and started reading where my first class is. Band class. Out of nowhere, a boy bumped into me.

"Oh uh...if you could save a life would you?" I was confused.

"Depends...what's the occasion?" He looked like he was out of breath. What was he running from?

"Pretend to be my girlfriend?" I was shocked. I didn't even know this kid.

"Uh.." Shortly after two girls came running towards us. They also were running out of breath. So that's what he was running from. I couldn't think.

"Why didn't you call me last night you scoundrel." I playfully pushed him. The girls walked passed confused. Hell I was just as confused as them. I just mimicked movies and t.v show couples. _Except for_ scoundrel. Don't know where that came from.

He laughed, "scoundrel?" I shook my head and laughed with him about how dumb I am.

"Yeah I don't know." We continued laughing.

"Well, have you heard of this place called The Dot?" I shook my head yes. I examined him as if he were a chemical and I was the scientist.

He was tall. _Really tall_. He had green eyes. Green as a new _fresh_ leaf before it loses it's beautiful color. His hair was jet black and it was quite shaggy.

"Maybe you could check it out with my after school?" WHOA. Was he asking me out on a date? I nodded my head. I was speechless. He quickly waved and left. Just like that I had a date after school. _Shit_.

What time? The bell rang interrupting my thoughts. I ran into the band room. Since it's the first day of school they let it slide. All I could think of was my date with...wait what's his name? _Oh crap_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. They mean a lot :)**

* * *

Chapter Two: _Airborne _{Campbell's P.O.V}

"Campbell, did you pack your bags yet?" A lovely voice said. It was my mother. The mother I'd be with for a few more minutes for a while. She sat on my bed next to my suitcases. I was leaving in a few minutes. I didn't want to leave. Kapusing is my home. I breathed Kapusing air for years. For the next school year, I'd be breathing Toronto air. I'm not sure if I'd like being away from my family with a billet family.

"I don't wanna go." I sighed. Tears started to form inside my eyes. Why? Why did Toronto have to be so far?

"Cam, honey you know that this is good for _your future_. You are one of the _most youngest_ players that is just amazing. I've seen what you can do out on the ice. _You are special_. You aren't like _any_ one else. Coaches keep calling your father and I wanting you to play in NHL. But you are too young. Now Toronto has a major league of teens you've been practicing with for a year. Just give it a chance sweety." She started sniffling. I knew she wanted to cry. Shortly after, the tears formed and fell across her rosy cheeks.

"Cam it's time to go!" Justin called from downstairs. _Great_. Time for Toronto air and _no family_. How will I _survive_?

"Okay, we're coming!" My mom called back out. "It's time, Cam." I nodded and grabbed my suitcases. I started walking towards the door. I stopped. I looked around. My room was _empty_ now. All that was left was my bed, my nightstand, and some old posters. I walked out of the door with my mother following.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs I hugged Justin. I know he's a pain in the ass but hey he was still my little brother. I was going to miss him. I let go of him. It was my mother's turn. I walked over to my mother who was _crying her eyes out_. I hugged her. She cried on my shoulder, causing me to cry. "Be safe. Please don't do drugs or anything." Of course she would say something like that. Every mother says things. I kept crying. "You understand?" she asked while crying. I could hear where she would just try to catch her breath. I nodded.

"Just steroids right?" I joked. She laughed. I was happy to get a laugh out of her.

"You'll grow. Just wait." I smiled and let go of her. I had to go. My dad beeped the horn at me.

"I should get going. Bye." I walked out the door. My heart _sunk. _The car ride with my dad was silent. My dad is the silent type that doesn't quite cry. He never really shows his emotions. As soon as we arrived to the airport is when the conversation started.

"Cam, your billet family will be nice. Don't worry." I nodded and got out of the car. I took my bags from the trunk. I took a big deep breath. _This would be my last breath of Kapusing air_. Once the plane lands it's Toronto air for a year. I walked and before I left the gate, Gate 4D to be exact. My dad hugged me. "Be careful. See you next year." I felt a tear fall down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away.

"Bye Dad." I walked through the gates. I found my seat. A cute girl with red hair and freckles sat next to me. She tapped my shoulder. I looked at her. "could you please pass me the water bottle on the cart?" I nodded and handed it to her. She smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem." I smiled back. I put my headphones over my ears and fell asleep. The airplane ride would be _so long_. About 6 hours or more. Hopefully someone wakes me up.


	3. Chapter 3

**My apologies. It's Kapuskasing. I'm not that great at spelling. But thanks for the favorites and reviews! Means a lot!**

* * *

Chapter Three: _Wrecked_ {Maya's P.O.V}

_No name_, _no time_, then_ when's_ the date? That's all that ran through my mind. Through every class. A girl with medium dark brown curls tapped my shoulder. I turned to her.

"You keep mumbling green eyes, green eyes and tall. It's good say black hair." I looked confused. I was mumbling. Did I do that often? Was I doing that now?

"Oh. I got invited to this place...but I don't know the guy's name. What guy did you think I was talking about?" I wondered if we were talking about the _same_ guy.

"Well my ex-boyfriend's name is Zig Novak. I'm Tori Santamoria." She flipped her hair. She had a headband on her hair. I could tell she was into _fashion_.

"Maya Matlin." I said, introducing myself. She looked at me from head to toe. Most likely _judging me_. I know I'm not _the prettiest girl_.

"Well what did the guy look like besides green eyes and tall?" I was _afraid_ to say jet black hair. So my date is Zig Novak.

"Jet black hair." I mumbled. She had heard. I know she did cause she got a straight face after I said that.

"Listen Mayaaah" She was _purposely_ saying my name with _disgust_. I gave her a face. "Zig Novak is off limits. He's a jerk. He'll just break your heart. Maybe it's best if you stay single." Oh no. She though I was _ugly_.

"Don't tell me who I can and cannot date. I won't stay single when Zig obviously wants me. _You are just an obsessed ex_. _Get over it_." I turned around in my seat. I was so damn proud in my seat. The final bell rang. I got up and got my stuff. I needed to get ready for my date.

As soon as I got home, I changed into _multiple_ outfits. I finally went with a jean jacket, white blouse and jeans. It was casual like I wanted to be. It was just The Dot. Nothing _fancy_. Katie took pictures of me. "Ugh go away." I told her annoyed.

"But you look _so cute_. My little sister is all grown up." She pretend to wipe a tear off her face.

"Relax. You are _acting like mom_." She shook her head as I walked out of the door. I arrived to The Dot. I looked around. I stare at shock _at_ what I saw.

Tori was _kissing_ Zig. Straight making out. Tor is a _bitch_. She purposely did this. Ugh. I wanted to rip her curls out of her hair. But then again I didn't. Tori spotted me. She pulled away from Zig.

"Oh hey look it's Maya." Zig turned at looked at me. He didn't seem to care. _A typical guy_. Why did I think he would be different? I'm _done_ with guys. They are all _assholes_. I don't need any guy in my life I'm happy single. I don't-

Out of nowhere, I bumbed into some guy "sorry." It's okay, I walked out. Too depressed to speak. The walk of home was too shameful. _Welcome to_ _my life_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys are the best!**

* * *

Chapter Four: _Puck Bunnies_ {Campbell's P.O.V}

The plane landed. The team captain, Mike Dallas, woke me up. Not a _normal_ wake up. No. He didn't shake or poke me. He had an ice cold water bottle and poured it on me. All I felt was the cold water rush through my light brown hair. I took my headphones out.

"Wake up, Rookie." He said with bags in his hand. I rubbed my eyes. I was _so tired_. I didn't know why.

"Ayo, _sleeping beauty_ let's go!" Luke Baker called from the exit of the airplane. I got up and took my bags. Dallas and I walked towards him. I saw the rest of the team waiting outside the gates. Was my sleeping keeping them? "Coach should be outside." Baker announced. We walked out of the entrance. I took a deep breath. _My first Toronto breath_. Amazingly, the air was interesting. It felt more industrial. I looked around. It sure was _different_. _Way different_. There was building almost everywhere. They were huge and _very tall_.

The huge bus arrived. It was called a party bus. I didn't get that but we entered. Inside their were girls. A certain type of girls. I was used to them. They were what you called _puck bunnies_. They are the type of girls you just want to have fun with. _Nothing major_. No _commitment_.

There were a puck bunny for each player. But what coach didn't take the type to realize is we have a _homosexual_ player on our team. Chad Parker. He came out of the closet last year. His parents weren't happy, but they _accepted_ him. His puck bunny could tell that he didn't play for that team. We all thought she'd go to Dallas. _But no_. She came to me. The other guy in this team that wasn't interested.

"Go Rookie." Dallas said, smirking. Everyone of my teammates looked at me. I didn't _want this_. I wanted this to be over. Both of the puck bunnies started touching my chest. I just watched them. _I felt so uncomfortable_.

We finally arrived to our billet families. I dropped off my suitcases and me my billet family. _The Hunters_. They seem friendly.

Dallas billet brother, Drew Torres, took Dallas, Baker, and I to this place called The Dot. It was an interesting building. As they walked in I forgot my phone in the car. I went back to the car and go it. As I walked back a girl bumped into me. "Sorry." I said. She didn't say anything just walked away. It was really _weird_. Do girls in Toronto not talk? I walked into The Dot and saw a couple making out. Wow. _So this is Toronto_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry last chapter was really short **

* * *

Chapter Five: _A Change Of Heart _{Maya's P.O.V}

"So, how was the date?" Katie asked as I walked through the door. I ignored her. "Why are you back so early?" I shook my head and ran upstairs. I was so angry. I was _used_. Katie knocked on my door.

"Go away." I groaned. She did the opposite and opened the door. "I told you to go away not enter." I gave her a face.

"Well Chicken Little, I learned you never really listen to a girl when she says go away. What's wrong?" She asked. I buried my head on my pillow.

"Nothing." My voice was all muffled. Katie knew it _wasn't_ nothing. She sat next to me on my bed.

"Were you stood up?" She asked. I shook my head. _I rather have been stood up then used_.

"He was kissing his ex-girlfriend _in front_ of my face." Katie was in shock.

"Sorry, kiddo. I'll leave you alone. I'll be at Marisol's. So if anyone asks tell them I'm out." Katie left.

I went to the living room and sat down on the couch. Maybe something good is on t.v. I surfed through the channels. When I finally decided on a movie, I went to check on my phone. I reached into my pocket. _What the hell_? My phone _wasn't_ in my pocket. _Where was it_? My mom is going to _kill_ me. That was my new iPhone. Oh crap.

The door bell rang. I opened the door. There stood a guy. _Oh my god_. _It was the guy from my dream_. He was _real_?! I was shocked. "Hey, sorry to bother you but you uh dropped your phone when you bumped into me." He handed me my phone. We exchanged smiles.

"Thank you uh.." I said. I didn't know his name.

"Cam."

"Cam. I appreciate it. I'm Maya." He smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Maya." I looked at what he was wearing. It was a red jacket with an Ice Hounds symbol. I recognized it from the hockey team banner I saw earlier at Degrassi.

"You play hockey?" I asked. He looked down at his jacket.

"Yeah..." He replied. He didn't seem so interested in it.

"So, anyways thanks for returning my phone and I guess I'll see you around Degrassi tomorrow." He nodded and left the porch. I closed the door. So his name is Cam. I wonder what it was _short_ for. _Maybe Cameron_. Either way he _must_ have been not like his real name. He sounds dreamy. Maybe he's _different_. But then again he's a hockey player. He probably wants all the puck bunnies. But he's so cute. I just have to face the fact that I'll be _alone forever_. I shut the t.v off and went to my bedroom. I heard the doorbell again, I went downstairs and opened the door.

"Hey, sorry again but I'm going to a small party. Wanna go?" I nodded. I put on some boots and walked with Cam to a car. _I really like him_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews and follows! **

* * *

Chapter Six: _One Moment _{Campbell's P.O.V}

I had asked Maya to go to this small party. I don't really know why I asked her. It's just she seemed _different_ from other girls. She was no puck bunny. In the car, she sat next to me. She flipped her beautiful blonde hair. She had the cutest smile.

We arrived to the small party. I got out of the car and led Maya inside. I saw Dallas dancing with a puck bunnies. They were dancing _sexually_ if you know what I mean. Baker was on the couch _making out_ with a puck bunny. Maya just looked around. I sat down in another room with her. I wanted to get to know her. Most of my teammates think I asked her to go with me so I can get with her. Hook up. But there was so much more. I wanted to know if she's a long term relationship person.

"Do you want anything to drink?" I asked her. She nodded her head. "Wait here, I'll go get you some punch." I left the room to the kitchen. There were five puck bunnies by the punch bowl. I got two cups and poured punch into each. One of the puck bunnies stopped me from leaving the kitchen.

"Where are you going cutie?" She pushed some of my hair behind my ear. I just _wanted_ to go back to Maya. I saw Maya _roaming_ around. I walked towards her but Dallas got in the way.

"Rookie, just let the niner go home." He pointed to Maya. She was walking towards the door. I pushed Dallas out of the way. I stopped Maya.

"Please, Maya don't go." I handed her a cup. She shook her head. I placed the cups down on a small table by the door. "Don't go." She gently cried on my shoulder. _Something had happened_. I ran my fingers through her hair. "What's wrong?" She looked at me. Her ocean blue eyes that were all red and full of tears. Her cheeks were soaked with her tears. I rubbed her tears off her cheeks.

"One of your teammates tried to have sex with me." She finally spoke. I was surprised.

"Who?'" I said, sounding furious. I shouldn't have taken her to this party if this was gonna happen. She looked straight at Baker.

"Him." She whimpered. Of course Baker. I walked over to Baker. I clenched my fists and punched her straight in the face.

"What the hell is your problem?! Why do you try to have sex with everyone? You need to control yourself. Don't ever _flirt_ with Maya ever again." I said. Baker was shocked. I actually _punched_ him in the face.

I walked over to Maya and we intertwined our hands and walked back to the room. "I'm sorry for Baker, he can really be an-" Maya interrupted me with a kiss. I kissed her back.

"Thank you. No one has ever punch a guy for me." She smiled. I smiled back. I was really glad she kissed me.

"Well you deserve it." She kissed me again but this time for longer. Soon this _one sweet innocent kiss_ turned into _a make out_. Soon after I knew it she was stripping off my clothes. I didn't realize we were going this far but I didn't want it to stop. My _first time_ would be with the wonderful Miss Maya Matlin. Just like that we made _love_.


End file.
